


Metempsychosis

by Amaze



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaze/pseuds/Amaze
Summary: 轮回AU。借用了《恐怖游戏实况》里的一个情节设定来写。





	

**Author's Note:**

> 存在强迫性行为。
> 
> OOC是我的锅。
> 
> 圈地自萌，勿扰真人:)
> 
> 未经同意禁止转载发表至任何公共平台

从无意识中挣扎醒来，他所能看到的只有一片漆黑，皮肤上不同于空气的触感在告诉他，他被人蒙住了眼睛。

空气中弥漫着一股潮湿的气息，还有覆满了尘埃的味道，如果他没有猜错的话，这应该是个地下室，偏僻，昏暗，没有人能找得到的地方。

他的手被牢牢地束缚在椅子上，从手指微动的触摸可以感觉到，这是一条粗硬的麻绳，凭他自己的力量根本没办法解开，那种任人摆布的感觉很不妙，所有的反抗在绝对的束缚面前显得如此的无力，他现在什么都做不了，只能呆呆地坐在这里，等着不知何时到来的风暴。

张继科想了想，自己平时虽然狂傲了点，但是也没有真正得罪过什么人，究竟是谁把他带到了这里，他又要做什么，他一个普通人，没钱又没势的，在他身上能得到点什么？

他恍惚之间又想到了马龙，马龙是他的恋人，今天是他们交往一周年的纪念日，他很早就准备好了一切，就等着今天给他一个惊喜，可是这好像没有办法实现了。

无边的黑暗包裹着他，像是被人用手掐住了脖子，连呼吸都变得困难起来，他看不见，耳边没有任何声响，也触碰不到什么东西，仿佛这偌大的世界里就只剩下他一个人。

啪嗒啪嗒，皮鞋踏在地板上的响声把他从空无的思绪中拉回现实，有人来了。男人的气息是沉寂的，还带着外头寒风凛冽的冷意，男人走到了他跟前，一只手隔着手套钳住他的下巴，力度之大让他瞬间就感受到了疼痛。手指在他的脸上摩挲着，像是在把玩一件精致的器具。他想要扭头挣扎，男人的手更加收紧了些。

张继科皱着眉头咬住了嘴唇，因为用力太狠，已经有血迹渗了出来。男人好像发现了这一点，松开了对自己的钳制，但是下一秒他就被男人给狠狠地吻住，舌头胡搅蛮缠的卷了进来，铁锈味弥漫在唇齿间，咸涩的味道让他几欲作呕。

这简直是一场粗暴的掠夺，他的挣扎被那个男人尽数吞没，仿若砧板上的鱼肉任人宰割。在混乱的交战之中，他咬破了男人的嘴唇，男人还是不管不顾地吻着他，只是势头变得更用力，更猛烈，与一头野兽在撕咬无异。

真是个疯子，张继科想。

这个吻持续了多久他不知道，他一直没有放弃挣扎，当吻停下的时候，两个人的唇角已是血迹斑斑，男人舔了舔唇边的血，没有说话。

“你想干什么？”张继科用他沙哑的声音说道。

还是没有应答。男人似乎在思考着该如何好好地折磨他，他能感觉到有一束目光落在他的身上，在一片寂静无声中，男人开始了动作，他没有开口，或许他更喜欢用行动来表达自己的想法。

有什么锋利冰凉的东西贴上了他的皮肤，那是一把刀，刀尖随意地游走着，似乎并不着急落下。男人挑开他的衣襟，纽扣掉落在地上发出细微的声响，皮肤倏地暴露在冰冷的空气中，他不禁打了个寒颤。衬衫被扯开，男人的手指在他的身上肆意的抚摸，身体被人这样亵玩，张继科只感觉到一股恶心在上涌，他往男人的脸上吐了一口唾沫，把头歪向了一边。

男人发出一声轻蔑的笑，手指不再执着于此，而是扯开了他的裤子。张继科感到头脑一空，一个可怕的念头在敲击着他，他要被侵犯了。他的挣扎变得猛烈起来，可是男人却牢牢按住了他的大腿，他脱掉了手套，一根手指直挺挺的闯入他的体内。

他疼得直发抖，脑海里只有一个念头，他不能被侵犯，他咬住了自己的舌头，男人似乎早有准备，另一只手抓住他的下巴，手指伸入口腔抵着他的牙齿，他的抵抗被男人一一化解。

草草地扩张了以后，男人就开始了他的征伐，一时还无法接纳这样的巨物，他身体本能的排斥更加紧张，这场性事进行得异常地艰难。男人熟络地挑起他的情欲，每一次的挺入都直面他的敏感点，他麻木地承受着一切，痛楚与快感交织在一起，他的双腿大开，被男人压在椅子上侵犯。

一瞬间他感受到了绝望。

谁来救救他。

“马龙。”他无意中念出了这个名字。在他身上律动的男人动作一滞，他并没有察觉到，他只想知道，马龙在哪，为什么，他不来救他？

“马龙，马龙，马龙......”

他喃喃着，哭了出来。

他一直喊着马龙的名字，直到后面声嘶力竭。

男人离开了他的身体，他一身狼狈，身下是浑浊的一片黏腻。

刀锋抵上了他的脖颈。

“马龙。”张继科闭着眼睛，最后说的一句话还是他的名字。

不知道是否是他的错觉，男人的手似乎在颤抖。

“我果然还是没有办法，亲手杀死你呢。”

那把刀迟迟没有落下。

“对不起，继科。”

这个声音·····

男人在他的额上落下了轻柔的一吻。

刀子掉在了脚边，一阵剧痛袭来，他失去了意识。

男人在后面好像又说了些什么，只不过他什么也听不到了。

辗转醒来，面前是一张温柔儒雅的面孔，他感觉好像在哪里见过。

“你还好吗？”那人眉眼带笑，眼睛里全是担忧。

他茫然的点点头。“我什么都记不得了。”

“你怎么能把我忘了呢。”马龙露出一个浅淡的微笑。

“我叫马龙，是你的恋人，记住了？”他在他的额头上落下轻柔的一吻。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 他们两个陷入了轮回，终止轮回的办法是逼到龙杀掉科，不然他就可以抹消掉科的记忆，一切重头来过。  
> 然后龙爱上科，他每次轮回之后都会对科科说他是他的爱人，科也深爱他，龙下不了手，于是这个轮回无法终止，一直持续。


End file.
